You Should Never Leave Them Alone Together
by Itsmuffinmasher
Summary: You should never leave Adam and Tyler alone with a fireplace and only one other person in the house, who so happens to be recording and paying no attention to what they may be doing downstairs. The results will most likely be the same. For lovely little Anon in my ask box (Tumblr) and this is the outcome ;p


Aaayyyyy, so news! I'm not dead! Well, I never was dead because I've been on Tumblr (just checking in on ) but it was just bad writers block :/ but I'm back baby! This one made me fangirl so hard over it so I'm looking forward to writing it ^^

Cheers filled the large hallway as the door to the huge house opened and a small brunet walked in, invited in of course. Tyler, the brunet, smiled sheepishly when all the houses inhabitants came to smother him in a group hug. All of them were laughing as Jerome picked him up and hung him upside down over his back.

Dropping him on the sofa, Jerome helped him back up when Tyler had adjusted his glasses, laughter still echoing throughout the room. "It really is great to be here, also to meet everyone in person." He said, wide smile on his face. The smile dropped when he saw that one person was missing from the group.

"Where's Adam though?" Tyler asked and, no more than three seconds later, the curly haired man was jogging down the stairs. Smiling on eve again, Tyler rushed forward to give Adam a hug. Adam also had a huge smile on his face when he returned the hug, picking the brunet up slightly.

"Great to finally meet you in person, Tyler! You don't know how cool it is to have you here." The taller said, placing him back on the ground. Tyler regained his balance and looked up at Adam. "I'm not really doing anything for Christmas anyway, family is going on holiday and I didn't really feel like going so, what's a better way than to meet all you sexy people?" Tyler said while gesturing to all of them and giggling slightly.

They all laughed again, the laughter dying down as Adam took his bags, Tyler quickly grabbing his duffle bag to spare him the trouble, and Ian offered to show him his and the others rooms. Before going up, the others asked if he wanted to come with them to a small restaurant down the road.

Kindly declining the invitation and explaining how tired he was and wanting no contact with the outside world, he ventured upstairs with Ian and Adam, Adam also declining and Ian saying at he was recording a new Pixelmon video, they said they goodbyes and arrived at the room that led to the bedrooms.

"Okay, so this is the room where most of us come for relaxation and all that stuff. Mitch usually sleeps here too, he seems to sleep anywhere but his room but he alternates between here and downstairs sofa." Ian explained, pointing towards the mess of blankets Mitch obviously left there from the night before.

Adam put down the bags as he went to check the bedrooms, most likely seeing which ones were unoccupied. Ian dragged Tyler down the hallway, showing him all the rooms until coming to a stop an empty room Adam came out of a few minutes ago.

"And here is your room, you got the best in the house ya know. I was going to take this room but someone insisted you have it." The blue-eyed male said as he gave a pointed look at Adam, the curly haired man shrugging sheepishly and blushing slightly.

Tyler smiled, opening the door and instantly walked in. His face held pure amazement at the sheer size of the room, eyes widening at the fact that he also had a balcony. Adam chuckled as he put his bags on the bed.

"It's amazing, how can you even have a room this big?! Thank you fro saving this one for me Adam, I love it." The brunet said, turning towards him and giving him a wide smile. The taller blushed and returned these smile.

Ian just smirked at the encounter between the two before clearing his throat, getting their attention. "Well Tyler, when you're finished unpacking I'll be in my room, recording, so if you could just not disturb me for a while that'd be great." He said before giving him a thumbs up and leaving the room.

"Yeah, sure." Tyler mumbled, heading towards his bags and unpacking some recording equipment. "Think you could help me with this? It won't take to long, I promise. We can order pizza after?" Tyler said, trying to convince him into helping him.

Adam nodded, grabbing the nearest thing to him and heading to the most open area of the room and getting started on it.

A half an hour or so later, Tyler's make-shift set up for the time being before his desk arrived was complete and they were both downstairs sharing the pizza they ordered, Ian still upstairs recording.  
They had lit the fireplace to warm up instead of using up all the gas in the boiler they had, saving that for when the fireplace wasn't enough and cold nights.

Both had shared laughs and stories of their lives that their fans didn't know about, spilling out a few secrets here and there. "No way!" Adam said, not believing what he was hearing. "Yeah way, it totally happened." Tyler replied, laughing at Adam's expression. "Oh my god..." Adam muttered, rubbing his hand over his face.

The taller of the two leaned on the back of the sofa and rested his head on his crossed arms, as Tyler pulled his knees up to his chest and they just sat there, silently staring at each other. Adam began to feel his cheeks flush at the deep blue eyes concentrated on him.

"Hey um...Tyler?" He asked hesitantly, still blushing. Tyler hummed in response, still staring at Adam. "I uh...I-I um..." Adam was now facing the floor behind the sofa, his hands awkwardly fiddling with his sleeves. "What is it, Adam?" Tyler sounded concerned now and was sat up on his knees.

The taller sighed and fiddled a bit more before sighing deeper. "Tyler..." Said man still focused on him. "Tyler I love you. Not in that joking or brotherly way, I generally do love you so much it hurts. I've wanted to tell you so many times over Skype calls and when you asked if you could come stay here for Christmas...I was so excited to meet you and I just wanted to say my feelings right there and then..." Adam trailed off, looking away again as Tyler sat there astonished.

"I-I'm sorry, I understand if you don't return my feelings or whatever. I just needed you to know that so it's not pent up inside me anymo-" The rest was unheard as Tyler leaned forward and crashed his lips against Adam's.

Now it was Adam's turn to be surprised as Tyler pressed closer to him. Closing his eyes as pressing with equal force, Adam slid his hands down the brunet's arms and to his waist as Tyler pushed him back to the arm of the sofa and straddled him.

Moving his lips more against Adam's, Tyler fisted his hands in Adam's shirt and tried to get even closer, if that was even possible. The taller licked Tyler's bottom lip, the latter immediately letting him in and slipping his hand into Adam's hair.

Moving his both hands from Tyler's waist and up to his back, Adam pushed the t-shirt up to slip his hands up further his back. Separating from the kiss and breathing heavily, they stared at each other again. "Can I?" He asked, moving his hands along Tyler's back slightly.

Tyler nodded, taking off his jacket and helping Adam take off his shirt. Getting comfortable on his hips, the brunet leaned back down to give him another kiss but was unfortunately interrupted by the front door opening, closing and voices filling the house.  
"Woah, what do we have here then?" Quentin said, smirking at the sight they all just walked in on. All of them chuckled at their flushed faces as Tyler picked up his shirt and put it back on. "Wo-oh there, some of us like that sofa. If I had known that you two was gonna do something like that, I could've gone down here and you guys would have all of upstairs to yourself." Ian said when he was half way down the stairs.

"Oh god..." Tyler muttered as he buried his red face in Adam's neck.

A/N: Probably one of the longest thing ever. And things get. Little steamy with that kiss (STILL NOT SMUT A'RIGHT) ;p if I'm being completely honest, I really enjoyed writing that part. But hope ya like it Anon and if anybody wants anything writing, just message me (but please let me finish these two other ones I have to write a hit more on, then ask me okay peeps?) ^^

P.S. You don't know how glad I am for the Undo button. I accidentally clicked paste instead of copy for this (to put it on my account) and I deleted the whole thing, seriously thank god for the. Undo button...


End file.
